


Violation

by IgnobleBard



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Dominance, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-03
Updated: 2004-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IgnobleBard/pseuds/IgnobleBard
Summary: Erestor must have Legolas.
Relationships: Erestor/Legolas Greenleaf
Kudos: 7





	Violation

Standing in the shadows of a bedchamber in the Last Homely House, Lord Elrond's Councilor awaited his prey. 

'Ah, sweet Legolas, hair the color of summer sunshine, lithe archer's body, tonight I make you mine.' 

Midnight eyes had drilled into indigo throughout the day and evening. Even in the Hall of Fire, brilliant blue eyes would look up to see black ones ever watching. The dark gaze never turned by the prince's impassive stare, the younger Elf always the first to look away.

The bedchamber now lit by inviting, cozy candlelight. A warm, fresh-scented breeze blowing in from the balcony, making the shadows dance, the prince going instinctively on alert as he entered, sensing he was not alone.

Stepping from the shadows, a low purr rising in an Elven throat, approaching Legolas, the prince's eyes widening fearfully upon seeing him.

A nervous swallow. "What brings you here, my lord Erestor?"

Advancing, not speaking, black eyes never leaving blue, Legolas falling back a step with each step closer, his back pressing to the door. Standing directly before Legolas, bodies separated by a mere whisper of air, eyes glittering with palpable lust. 

Smirking upon seeing Legolas flinch, the prince staring, mesmerized into the feral flame of his gaze, unable, or unwilling, to look away. Baring his teeth, placing his hands on either side of Legolas' head, leaning close to press a bruising kiss upon quivering lips. The young body coming alive against him, feelings of surprise and anger at being pushed forcefully away, the prince whirling around to open the door, seeking escape. 

Growling angrily, seizing the recalcitrant prince, clamping a hand tightly over his mouth to stifle his cry of panic, encircling his slim waist with one strong arm, hissing darkly into his pointed ear.

"You can't abandon me, you belong to me!"

Swinging the prince around and pushing him away, sending him sprawling to the floor. 

Turning and locking the door swiftly. Facing the prince to find him on his feet, watching with trapped, terrified eyes as the key is dropped into the pocket of rich robes, relishing the sight of Legolas standing next to the bed, shaking, his gaze darting wildly about, seeking another escape route. 

A smile of wicked satisfaction, knowing the room is on the topmost floor of the Last Homely House, away from any inconvenient tree that might aid a flight over the balcony. Prowling again toward the frightened prince and feeling the power and desire rise, cheeks flushed with arousal, as Legolas falters backward, once more fetching up against a wall before he realizes he has trapped himself again.

"M-my Lord Councilor, why are you doing this?"

"Because I want you, Legolas, and I always get what I want."

"But I have given you no cause or sign to treat me in this manner." 

"Oh yes, you have most definitely given me cause. Your very presence within this house is cause enough. Your beauty, my desire, is all the cause I need to take you and make you mine. I will show you pleasure as you have never known, take you to passion's height, and you will scream your ecstasy for me before night's end."

Hands coming up to fend him off as he reaches for the prince, grasping the willowy wrists and slamming them against the wall, pinning the smaller body with his larger, heavier one. Smiling at the high-pitched moan the action elicits, licking trembling lips, plunging deeply into an unwilling mouth, savoring the heady sweetness there, grinding his arousal into a firm thigh, Legolas squirming breathlessly against him.

Breaking the kiss and looking upon the prince with hunger as Legolas' soft, anxious breath caresses his cheek. 

"Please, my lord, I am… untried, do not do this." 

Chuckling at the plea and grazing gentle lips down his throat, reveling in the feelings of helpless fear and incomprehensible arousal. Kissing upward again, ending by gently nipping and suckling on the tip of a reddened, pointed ear. 

"This can be as gentle, or as hurtful, as you choose, young prince, but I will not be denied."

Blue eyes widening at the words, then shimmering in tremulous surrender. Kissing Legolas rewardingly, stroking him through his clothes, gentling him like a skittish horse while maneuvering him to the bed, lying him down. Continuing the kiss and entwining their fingers, sliding the younger Elf's hands up to the headboard, and quickly binding him with the cord he had placed there earlier.

Legolas, moaning at the betrayal, tugging at and testing his bindings, finding himself helpless.

Slowly unlacing Legolas' tunic, baring his heaving chest, reaching for a taper burning next to the bed, watching the realization dawn in those bejeweled eyes, as the candle is held aloft. Tilting the candle, sending a trickle of hot wax in a vertical line between his erect nipples.

Listening to the hiss of the wax, matching his hiss of pain as it sears him, the sound easing into a pleasured sigh with the flick of a tongue upon his nipple. A drip, a flinch, a gasp, soothing wetness upon chest and belly, the pattern repeated.

"Please, my lord...it is too much...I cannot..." tears of impassioned need slipping down ripe cheeks.

The candle replaced, warm lips upon bare flesh, a flower-scented breeze, mixing with the scent of dual arousal, softening the moment when leggings are removed to unrestrained desire. A plea ignored, soft suction upon smooth, hot skin, a cry, a moan, sweating hands twisting upon strong, supple cord, a scream of protest as passion is dashed by pain, only to be slowly, seductively revived by a gentle, stroking touch. Eyes darkened by arousal, a body trembling with torturous pleasure, a wet tongue thrust into velvet heat, bringing another pleading scream. 

"Ai, let me feel other than your tongue within me, my lord!"

Fingers slick with oil, circling, stroking, teasing open a virgin aperture, delving deep within. Hardness throbbing, hips pumping to increase contact, soft whimpering moans mingled with gasping breaths. A pause before rapture as fingers are removed, ardor cooled, soft, non-demanding kisses meeting like response. 

Fear once again amplified by pain as tight muscle is overcome by unrelenting heat. Pain yielding slowly to wanton pleasure, arousal renewed through delicate, nimble fondling until there is nothing but the thrusting, pumping, heaving of two synchronous bodies moving together into a building, color-shocked orgasm that erupts in almost simultaneous abandon from the two frantic Elves.

"Mine!"

"Yours!"


End file.
